In the agriculture industry, there are many types of tillage tools that are controlled and operated using hydraulic systems. These tillage tools can be designed to be towed behind a vehicle, such as a tractor, so as to prepare a field to facilitate in the planting of crops. The control of the tillage tools may be provided, for example, by a hydraulic supply located on the vehicle. The vehicle can tow and control multiple tillage tools.
Additionally, in the agricultural industry, soil that is to be used for planting may be tilled to improve the soil. Tilling may be done by agitating the soil with a mechanical system or tool, such as rollers, harrows or hand tools. The benefits of tilling include loosening and aerating the soil, which makes it easier for the seed to be planted, and spreading the nutrients in the soil such that it is more evenly distributed within the soil to be used for planting. Other benefits of tilling include mechanical destruction of weeds, drying the soil, and exposure of soil crumble so that it may be destroyed by the environment. There is a need for improved hydraulic systems for tillage equipment.
For example, tillage tools are typically provided on an implement that is hitched to a tractor. The implement includes a frame oriented perpendicular to the to the implement's direction of travel. In order to furrow or agitate the soil over large intervals, the frame of the implement includes a pair of wings that extend at relatively large lengths from the sides of the frame. However, when an implement is towed over uneven or rolling terrain, the weight distribution along the length of the wing becomes uneven. Consequently, the tillage tools extending from the wings of the implement penetrate the soil unevenly along the length of the wings. Thus, there is a need for a hydraulic system that can adjust the pressure along the wings of the implement accordingly so that the implement can ensure the attached tillage tools penetrate the soil at uniform depths along the length of the wings even when the implement is towed over uneven or rolling terrain.